Be Perfect
by Tinker Bell067
Summary: Based on the movie 'Friday Night Lights'...Jessica was the best at softball, then she tears her ACL, who helps her cope when she moves to Toronto...
1. Default Chapter

Tears had stained her face from the night before. She had woke up not knowing where she was or what had happened. She looked around the room and noticed that she was lying on a hospital bed with her right knee wrapped into bandages. Her heart felt like it was about to drop out of her chest when she suddenly remembered what had happened that night.

" **Jess, Come on girl, you got this. You've had this all year." Marcie her best friend had told her. " This is what you have been wanting."**

**Jessica grabbed her bat and put on her helmet then walked onto the field. One of her teammates was already up to bat. " Come on Kelley!" she cheered, but no luck. Kelley had struck out and then ran off the field while hitting Jess on the back. " Come on Jess!" everyone behind her would cheer. She didn't listen though. She would always block them out of her hearing while she played her game. She was one of the best players on the team.**

" **Jess, come here a second." Ronnie her third base coach said.**

" **Yeah." She said.**

" **She is at least pitching 75." He said. " Remember to choke up and swing a little early."**

" **Ronnie, let me play my game." That is what she always told him, every game, and every game she would smack the ball with all her force.**

**She walked up to the plate, looking at the crowd. Her friends were there to watch her and her mother. She sized her bat to the plate and then did her stance. The pitcher pitched the ball and gave her nothing, but a ball. " _Dammit..." _She hated it when she got balls. The pitcher pitched the ball and she hit it as good as she could. She dropped her bat and took off towards first then to second. As she rounded second, she saw that they were throwing the ball in and she slid into third, but did it the wrong way and it caused her knee to bend back. The next thing she knew she was yelling in pain.**

That is how she ended up here. Jessica never was the whiney type. She was tough, and she never cried that much.

" **Well we got the X ray back." The doctor said while he walked back into the little room.**

" **And.." Jessica said in a rude voice, her mother gave her a glare.**

" **You have torn your ACL." He said. " Your out for the season.**

" **What?" Jessica said in shock. Tears started to form in her eyes. Scouts would come to watch her, collages would offer her scholarships for her to play for them. " NO." She then said.**

" **Jessica." Her mother said.**

" **NO." She said again. " I will not be out for the season."**

" **Jessica Annette, That is enough from you." Her mother said again." Well doctor, what do we do."**

" **Get her into surgery as soon as we can." He said. " Tonight."**

Her life ended just like that. Jessica is a 16 year old girl that is a Junior in highschool. She devoted her life to sports. Mostly softball and track, but she played more. When she was 9 years, her father left the family. She lives in a little town in Vermont called Star Hollow. It is a tiny town where everyone knew everyone and their business. It had a few corner shops, a hardware store, a Wal-Mart,a Mall that was tiny, a Elementary school, a Middle school, and a Highschool.It was tiny and there the town lived for their sports. Wellonly two sports. Softball and Football. Jessica was already recognized by the town and people had almost depended upon her to win.

Here Sports is everything, if your good, you'll make it. You have to be best and that is what she was. She was the best. Here, if you got injured then that was it. Your life was gone. As much as a broken tip on your middle finger could cause you your whole year and to catch up would be impossible.

Jessica looks just like her dad, except for her eyes. She had her mothers eyes. She had dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes. She was about 5'4 and 110. She spent most of her life in the gym, practicing sports, hanging with friends, or working part time in the local diner. She had a boyfriend, but she didn't really like him, she just had him to have a boyfriend. Jessica hated to spend any time at home, her mother was always with guysdoing God knows what with them. She hated her mom, her mom was the head cheerleader while her dad was the star quarterback. After her dad left everything seemed to change. Her mom started to re-date and she became the towns best softball player. Her mother went to collage and now works in the office at a local department store. If you got injured then that is what you ended up to be. That's just how it was there in that town and she was to far ahead to be held back with a torn ACL.

She was very popular at school. Jessica didn't care though. She wasn't some snob, even though she hated her mom, she still had respect for people and being some air head big breasted fake bimbo, wasn't what she wanted to do with her life and that's why people liked her. Because she was real and a good person. Guys were crazy about her. But now her life was all down to hell...

XxX

Ok, this is very different from what I'm very used to writing. I wanted to try something different and since im obsessed with my all time favorite movie Friday Night Lights I decided to make it like this. Sorry if it sucks. I made up the town in Vermont and I know that today if you tear your ACL you could still play after a few times in rehab cause I would know cause I have before...im just using that as a story line. This is based on Friday Night Lights BTW. So bear with me, this will get better though! Please read and review!

Much love to all,

Jessica ¤


	2. No Time in the End

1" How are you feeling, Jessica." The same doctor said.

Her throat had ached from crying and her knee was aching from the surgery. " f-fine." She choked out.

" We will be able to release you in about half and hour." The doctor said.

Jessica just nodded and closed her eyes, she wanted to die. Her life was over now, there was no time to get back in before her senior year. She had her chance and now, well it is gone. She wanted nothing more than to find Marcie and together they could work out a plan to get back into the game, but she knew it was no use. Her mother wouldn't have let her and she didn't want to take any of Marcie's time.

" **Honey, how are you feeling?" Her mother had asked her.**

**Jessica rolled her eyes. Her mother acting like she cared meant nothing to Jessica. She barely spoke to her mother and now after she gets injured, she then tries to care about her? " Dandy, just dandy mom." **

**Her mother gave her a glare and then said, " Well then I guess, we need to have a talk."**

**She nodded and then closed her eyes, her knee was really starting to hurt her. **

" **We're moving." Her mother said. " To Toronto."**

" **WHAT!" She nearly choked on her own words. They were moving? To Canada? No. They couldn't. Her life was here...everything was here...and now when things get tough she has to move. Out of the country even?**

" **I know that our relationship is not that great Jess..." Her mother began, " But..now we're moving in with my mother and I think it will do both of us some good. If not then we can always move back."**

**Tears had started to run down her face once more. " Mom, my life is here, I just pack up and leave. I have worked to hard."**

" **Yes you can, and you will."**

" **No!" She said. No matter what she did she was not moving.**

" **I am your mother and you will do what I say." Her mom said. " No matter what you say or do...nothing can change that. We leave tomorrow."**

" Passenger's please fasten your seatbelts for landing. We are now in Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

Jessica kept on re-thinking that whole conversation. She was now in some other country and her life was in the other. How did that happen?But then again, how did anything happen these days?

She had just left her friends, her family, her sports' teams...etc. She missed them so much...

Jessica's mother rented a car and got them to her grandmother's house in less than an hour. As they drove she looked out the window. The town was huge and had thousands of people on the streets! She just wondered how her life was going to get even better from here.

" Now doesn't this city look enjoyable?" Her mother had said.

" Sure." Jessica had said. That was the first word she had said all day.

" Listen, we're going to make this work ok? I know life hasn't been to great in awhile, but life always gets better in the end."

" In the end.." Jessica wanted to bitch slap her mom, she didn't have time to wait for the end. She didn't have time to move into a damn house or make new friends. She just didn't have time and now she was in some country where she didn't want to be and didn't want to live.

" Well...here we are...home sweet home."

XxX

Ok so that did suck..Im sorry, I haven't been feeling good...the next chapters get a lot better!

Love you all bunches!

3 Jessi-


End file.
